


漩涡

by qieqiezi



Category: jiawen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qieqiezi/pseuds/qieqiezi
Summary: 终于搞了个AO3…_(:з)∠)_…
Kudos: 6





	漩涡

我是坐在沙发上瞥见躲在父亲身后的翟潇闻的。  
“嘉嘉，这是潇闻，比你大不了多少，叫他哥哥就行。以后他就跟你一起生活了。”  
说得好听，“以后他就跟你一起生活了”，每次都是这样。  
说是哥哥，其实是小妈。  
从记事起，父亲隔三差五总会把形形色色的男人女人带回家里来，每每都说着同样的话，用不了多久又换了新人。  
而这一个新来的，看样子比以往的都要年轻貌美，眼眸低垂的样子活像一只关进金丝笼里的百灵鸟。  
“你好，我叫焉栩嘉。”我笑着冲他打招呼。  
他从父亲背后站出来了一点，点点头说：“听你爸爸提起过。对了，我姓翟，不习惯叫我潇闻哥哥的话就叫翟潇闻吧。”  
我“哦”了声，便转过头继续预习起了明天要上的课。父亲略感尴尬地咳嗽了一声，对翟潇闻交代了两句，就出了门，把翟潇闻丢在了家里。  
他拘谨地走到了我边上，看了一眼我手里的书，没有说话，只是安静地去到了楼上。  
这个小妈似乎还不错，不像以前的那么聒噪。

和翟潇闻相处的日子很简单，白天我都呆在学校，只有十一点回到家里才会跟他见上面。  
他会煮好一锅鱼汤，一直开着小火将汤温热着，坐在沙发上等我回来。  
“吃鱼的人才聪明。”他像哄小孩儿似的哄我。  
尽管只比我大上了两三岁，他却不像个年轻人，眼底里常常流露出只有文章里才会写到的属于经历丰富的人才会拥有的寂寞。  
他唯一像之前那群人的一点，就是他也一样不喜欢父亲。  
从他对父亲的毕恭毕敬里我只看出了无言的阶级，以及绝对的统治。  
是为了钱吧？  
这问题的与否都不需要思考就能得出答案。

父亲很少回家，但一旦回家，就能在深夜听见二楼的动静。  
他以为睡在一楼的我根本不知道这些事，其实我一直有起夜的习惯，每次路过他房间门前时都能闻见掺杂着淫欲叫声的空气。  
翟潇闻的声音很有辨识度，一听便知。声音中间像是被抽空了一般，只留下外壳，却又湿腻腻的，像被雨淋过的黏在石板上的青苔。  
听了让人想狠狠践踏。

我这么想，想必父亲也是一样的想法。  
那日回到家，翟潇闻手背上缠了一圈绷带，我就知道，父亲又为了满足他那不太令人愉悦的性癖而下了手。  
以往离开他的，也有好几个是由于这个原因才走的。  
“手怎么了？”我把书包放下问他。  
他支支吾吾了半天，终于想出了一个不算明智的借口：“做饭的时候把手刮到了。”  
“刀刮的？”我明知故问。  
“嗯……嗯。”  
我拉过他的手，问：“上药了吗？”  
“就是缠了一下，止住血就好了。”他这个倒回答得挺流利。  
“我爸他……”我顿了顿，看向他的眼睛，“还有别的受伤的地方吗？”  
“没有没有，真的是我自己刮到的。”他手足无措地解释道。  
“不用跟我掩饰，我都知道的。”我从靠窗那面墙的柜子里翻出了急救箱，扯开了他的绷带，下面是触目惊心的红色伤痕。  
他别过头，不愿意看我：“不用管我，你是焉总的儿子，没必要对我这么好。”  
“我和我爸是两个人。”我强调。  
得亏于之前家政阿姨教过我的几个伤口处理方式，我将翟潇闻的伤口涂上了药，又原封不动地包了回去。  
“还有别的伤口吗？”我又问了一遍。  
他低下头，轻轻点了两下。  
“在哪？”  
他摸了摸蝴蝶骨的位置。  
“真是他喜欢下手的地方。”我嗤笑了声。  
父亲总是热衷于毁坏掉美丽的事物。  
他穿着宽松的白色衣服，半透的衣服下能看见一条若隐若现的红色。我隔着衣服摸了一下，他因为疼痛轻哼出了声。  
“脱了。”我说。  
他没有动，但是一抹粉红却从肩颈飘上了耳根。  
“脱。”这是我第二次重复上一句。  
他像是下定了什么决心一般，叹了口气，接着脱下了上半身的衣服。  
伤痕还是新添的，鞭挞的痕迹很长，中间的肉还往外翻着，往下淌着血。  
我小心翼翼地给他上药，生怕弄疼了他。  
他的脸颊像白色的湖，要哭的时候中间会卷起一个漩涡，我分明只能看见他的背侧面，却仿佛目睹了他噙在眼眶的泪水。  
“很疼吗？”又是明知故问。  
他摇摇头，没有说实话：“没有。”  
那哭什么？我想这么追问，可还是没问出口。  
翟潇闻仰了一会头，像是要把眼泪憋回去，片刻后才转过头来，挤出一个微笑：“今晚吃什么？鱼汤还没来得及炖。”  
“不用做了，我不饿，”我将急救箱收拾好放回柜子，又提上了扔在沙发上的书包，说，“倒是你自己，做你自己想吃的就好了，不用老想着我，我爹把你带回来也不是给我当保姆的。”  
他坐在沙发上一动不动，连头也没抬起来看我一眼。  
我在沙发旁站了会，转身准备回到房间里去。  
他还是拉住了我，眼泪滴在了我的手背上。明明家里开着空调，泪水却是冰凉的，没有一丝温度。

和翟潇闻做爱，也是意料之中的事。  
书包里装的一堆作业散落在书桌下方的地板上，还没来得及打开，却先一步品尝了眼前这男人的滋味。  
他趴在床上，头几乎要埋在被子里，不敢看我，但当我的指尖触摸到他那像眼泪一般咸涩又冰冷的背脊时，被子的缝隙里会溜出微微颤抖的呻吟。  
我俯下身去想吻他，本来抗拒地别过头去的他这时又忍不住转了过来迎合我，与我唇齿交合。他乖顺地张开嘴任我舔舐，舌尖抵入他的口腔深处，他反过来勾缠住我的舌头轻轻吸吮。  
我似乎明白了一向钟情于活泼挂的父亲怎么会待回这样一个少言寡语的翟潇闻，他在做爱这件事上可以说得上是天赋异禀。  
凑近他脖颈处能闻见一点淡淡的牛奶味，带着些许腥味，又似小孩子般娇嫩。  
一个深吻结束，他本来就有点急促的呼吸彻底乱了起来，眼神比之前更加闪躲。我将他的头掰过来，和他双眼对视。我这才注意到他的眼睛并不对称，一单一双，像误闯入森林的无辜小鹿，又像带攻击性的豹子。  
我又吻了他，从下嘴唇一路吻下去，他错乱的呼吸几乎是喷薄在我的感官上，一次次地刺激着我更加肆虐地侵占着他的每一寸肌肤。  
“不要，留下痕迹……”他的理智看样子还没有像呼吸一样被抽离。  
“怕被我爸爸知道？”我觉得好笑，“都是愿意为了钱出卖自己给这样老男人的人，还跟我说什么害怕不害怕的？”  
也不知道是由于被捏得乳头刺痛还是言语的凌辱，他的声音带着哽咽：“你还是看不起我……对吗？”  
“就这么在乎我的看法吗？”我将手上的力道加大了几分，几乎要把他的乳头捏得挤出水来，又加了一句，“潇闻哥哥。”  
他被捏得唤出声，双腿反射性地夹在了一起，下面的性器也被挑拨得站了起来，调整了好一会粗重的呼吸他才开口：“因为你是焉总的儿——”  
我带着点惩罚的意味掐了他的乳尖，他被刺激得一哆嗦，本来就抓住被子的双手抓得更紧。  
“我不想听见那个男人的名字，”我警告他，“你要知道，现在在你面前的是我。”  
他张开嘴还想说什么，我索性用手指蛮横地伸入了他的口腔，不让他再说。  
“我从来没有看得起过你，也没有看得起过我爸，更没有看得起过我自己。”

如果说眼前的他是下贱，父亲是淫乱，那我就是卑鄙。  
彻头彻尾的卑鄙。  
只能通过将自己的存在感建立在别人身上的卑鄙者。  
伦理道德在我面前似乎没有概念一般，即使明知眼前的男人是父亲包养的金丝雀，也像现在这样，想将这男人扔入无人的深渊。

翟潇闻的委屈似乎在这一瞬间爆发了，本来只是含在眼眶里，像奢侈品一样仅仅只落下一两滴的泪水忽然像洪水猛兽一般侵袭了他的脸颊。  
“我也不想……”因为还含着我的手指，他的声音模糊不清，每说一个字，唾液就从嘴角流下，慢慢地顺着下颌的弧度流到耳廓里。  
“我知道，每一个来这里的都这么说。”我往下俯身了几寸，将两人的性器碰到一起，又顺着他唾液流下的痕迹舔到耳根。  
我将他的耳垂含在嘴里，像是种草莓一般用力吮吸。他的耳垂似乎很敏感，我每一次用力他就浑身触电般地战栗。  
他的眼泪还没有止住，像是偶然间打开了生锈的水龙头的开关，怎么样都关不回去。  
他浑身白皙的皮肤此时此刻像是喝醉了酒一样，泛着点红色，又带着比平日更加温热的体温，让人觉得这匹小豹子也不是那么难以驯服。  
眼泪从他的眼角流到我的舌尖，咸咸的，没有想象中的苦涩。  
“再哭我就吻你了。”我说。  
他忽然就止住了哭泣。  
“原来这么怕被我亲吗？有这么可怕？”我没想明白。  
“不是，”他揶揄道，“我……想要你进来……不要做前戏了。”  
“那可不行哦，”我使了点劲咬了他的耳垂，又狠狠掐了把他的屁股，“我还没玩尽兴呢，潇闻哥哥。”  
我一只手握住他的腰，另一只手将食指从翟潇闻的后穴探了进去。  
他一下子像被抽了筋一般酥麻地瘫在了床上，后穴却完全呈现相反的状态，紧致的穴壁吸得我手指生疼。  
“这是多久没被操过了啊？”我戏谑道，“我爸那个死变态是不是只会用点道具，不敢上真家伙？”  
“别说了，嘉嘉……”翟潇闻也听出来了我是明知故问。  
我在他腰上狠狠掐了一把，留下一片红色的指印，他也生理性反应地将我的食指吸得更紧了。  
“放松点，你这样我怎么进去？”我拍了下他撅起的屁股。不得不说，他的臀部翘得活像个丰盈的女人。  
他带着点哭腔回我：“不行……放松不下来……”  
“也是，”我笑他，“毕竟是在跟金主的儿子做爱嘛。”  
“别说这个了……”他扭捏地扭了两下腰。  
我把手指抽出来，连带着一点后穴里内壁的软肉，艳红的媚肉翻出来，随着他的呼吸一翕一和，像扑扇翅膀的蝴蝶。  
他似乎能感受到我的视线：“别看，好害羞……”  
“哥哥还会害羞呢？”我这么说着，从床头柜取出润滑液，倒在手上，将方才食指上沾染的他的肠液混在一起，又在那旖旎的穴口处抹了两把。  
他也渐渐地进入了状态，还没等到我将手指继续深入他的体内，肠液就源源不断地分泌出，几乎要从穴口流下来。  
看样子准备得挺好。  
我将他压在身下，右手绕过他的腰间，摸到他前方那硬起的阳物。龟头处已然被我只能算得上拙劣的挑逗刺激得黏黏糊糊，下面的阴茎也浸出了情欲的汗液。  
“别、别摸了……嘉嘉……”他下意识地想要躲。  
我捏着他的龟头，掌心用力地合了一下，便感受到一阵温热的液体流到了手上。  
“别玩我了……”他几乎是哀求着说，“进来吧……”  
“既然哥哥这么求我——”我将三根手指并起来闯入他的后穴，本来绷着一口气的他顿时将那口气吐了出来，微醺似的半眯着眼偏过头看我。  
“我不喜欢这个表情。”我用手指抠了两下他的穴壁，他整个腿蓦地伸展开来，眼睛睁大看着我，眼底被疼出一点泪花，像受惊的鹿。  
这个表情才不错。  
我抓住他那不知是因为羞愧还是兴奋有点颤抖的手腕，另一只手握住他那高高翘起的性器上下撸动，将自己的性器也塞入了他的后穴。  
他的里面热得像是四十度的风，说不上烫人，却粘腻又炙热。  
性器在他的身体里抽插，啪啪的水声几乎要充溢满整个卧室，他跪在床上，难为情而又纯粹地呻吟着。  
穴壁像是不舍得我离开一般，每一次抽插都将性器吸得很紧，宛若即将与水分离的金鱼。我清楚地看见方才穴口谄媚的穴肉变得又肥又大，还顺着股沟向下滴着羞耻的淫液。  
随着抽插的次数多了，本来只是滑腻的内壁，此时此刻却摩擦得像是要擦出火来。每次从体内出来就是从火焰之上跳跃，而立马又狠狠地顶撞进了另一片火海之中。  
我涨得难受，只想快点结束这令人愉悦又痛苦的折磨，便更加加快了抽插的频率，几乎是想要把身下这个人操得升上极乐之地。而原本呻吟忽高忽低的翟潇闻也不知道何时被顶得说不出话来，只在喉咙发出了一声声类似小狗的呜咽。  
“叫啊。”我探过身去，捏住他的脸，使他看向我。  
他脸上纵横着泪痕，一用力掐似乎能捏出水来，从喉咙里支吾出几个字：“嘉嘉……我很喜欢……真的……很喜欢你……”  
他哭得梨花带雨，让我更加想让他感受再一次灭顶的快感。  
“就因为操了你，所以说喜欢我？”我将手滑到他的大腿根，捏住了他的两颗睾丸，单手揉搓着，又放慢了操他的频率，而是加深了每一次的深度。  
我能感受到我那还洋溢着高中生气息的性器正在他的身体里胀大。  
他被操得大腿直痉挛，说出的话也连接不上，只能在哭泣中捡出几片只言片语，拼凑起来大概是求我轻一点。  
“好啊。”我说。  
我的性器也快到了极限，涨得像是要撑破了一般。我一边帮翟潇闻撸，一边狠狠地在他体内暴虐。伴随着他破碎的哭声和交合处淫乱的水声，黏稠的精液先射在了我的手心里，随即我也报复一般地将储存在体内的精液全部释放到了他的小穴内。  
将性器拔出后，苍白的精液从他那血红色的穴口汩汩流出，活像一支末世的赞歌。而翟潇闻被操得彻底没了气力，像一滩烂泥一样趴在床上，任由后穴湿淋淋的淫液流在被子上。

“刚刚说的话，还算话吗？”我从床头柜找出了烟盒，点了支烟。  
他没说话，而是向我伸手，我便直接把嘴里叼着的那支递给了他。  
“哪句话？”他有气无力地吐了口雾。  
我又点了一支烟，说：“你说你喜欢我，是真的吗？”  
他转过头，没有回答我。


End file.
